Kairi - Princess of Heart
by ASGeekery
Summary: This is the short Story of how Kairi joined the Keyblade war and the journey she was thrown into... (I want to warn everyone that's there's avery good chance that this may be edited in the coming future, it all depends on how inspired I feel)
As Kairi wondered how she came to the life she lead she couldn't remember the day she first met either Riku or Sora but she knew they were the reason she was in the life she knew far too well

She had always been a caring, kind-hearted girl. With a her friends always called her stubborn but she called it courage. At the age of fourteen her home the Destiny Islands were invaded by the darkness and she found that her heart was connected to the heart of her soulmate, her best friend and the one person who saved her.

She could feel the fight he had while he hunted the connected worlds for her, then her eyes opened and he was no where to be found, Kairi picked up the Keyblade from the floor and prepared for her first real taste of battle rather than experiencing it through Sora

''This time I'll protect you'' she said, with Donald and Goofy standing by her side

The darkness that had been Riku appeared once more which caused Kairi to flee Hollow Bastion, however they didn't get very far as the heartless surrounded them, Kairi looked at one Heartless and she could sense that it knew her in some way, which meant it was only one person. The heartless jumped them so Kairi wrapped her arms around the Heartless and brought Sora back.

She remembered watching the three of them fight the Heartless as an unstoppable team, thankful that she had her best friend back they all made it back to the Gummie ship in one piece and travelled at incredible speed to the one place Sora knew all four of them could be safe once again.

After catching up with her best friend he went off once again, so she insisted that he take her lucky charm with him so he would return safe and sound, leaving Kairi in Traverse town with a man known as Leon, and one Sora trusted a great deal, despite the fact she didn't know him well she knew she could trust Sora's instincts and asked Leon to teach her how to wield a sword so she could defend herself better in the future.

Although her home was returned her best friend wasn't, she focused on her life and her education. She pulled away from her friends and she couldn't help but hate the fact that she spent a year with no memory of Sora, but she knew that he always had a great destiny, she remembered putting a letter into a bottle then casting it out to sea. She smiled to herself as she remembered having a fight with herself about searching for the mystery person from her past and that was how she met Axel, however she didn't leave by choice.

The cell she was cornered into was too bright for her memories to enjoy, but she cried a little as she remembered Namine creating a portal to save her where she found herself in the quaint town of Twilight Town where she met three friends who reminded her of the friends who at the time made her think of the two boys she had grown up with, however that escape was stopped quite quickly only to be rescued by Riku, only he didn't look like the Riku she had grown up with as something had twisted within him changing how he should have looked. Kairi looked at her childhood friend and she knew that his current appearance was more to her liking.

She remembered finding herself standing back on the shore of the island they all played on as children, but without her two best friends with her, she could feel the tears running down her face as if she was reliving that moment once again, she could remember Donald, Goofy and King Mickey being as frantic as she was just not in the same open manner.

Sora and Riku made a huge splash when they finally returned to the island, clearly worn out from a vigorous battle from what she could remember, she closed her eyes as his smile was burnt into her closed eyes at the flashback, he tried to swim towards her but Donald and Goofy tackled him back into the shallow sea floor. Kairi laughed at his companions reactions, Sora finally managed to free himself and walked towards Kairi soaked to the bone but ever happy to see her once again, Kairi could still feel his body heat as she threw herself into his arms, where he lifted her into the air by her waist and spun her round. Riku cleared his throat just as the pair were about to kiss, something she still thought about often, instead his hand reached into his pocket as Sora handed her back her lucky charm.

The group were able to spend a week together before Sora was summoned once again by King Mickey, a message which Kairi herself had found, at first he was reluctant to go and Kairi found herself arguing with him next to the Paopu tree, then she handed him her lucky charm

''See you soon'' he smiled

''You better'' she smiled, then grabbed the collar of his jacket and placed a firm kiss on his lips

A few days later Kairi and Riku were summoned to the Mysterious Tower. Yen Sid agreed with Riku that Kairi should be better trained due to the newly revived Organisation XIII along with the coming war

Kairi was sat on her bed, recalling all of these moments wondering how did she end up where she was. She was meant to be enjoying her life not waiting for three fairies to conjure some armour for her and the other princess' as her body tried to regain some form of strength once again


End file.
